


Throw Me in the Fire

by fannishliss



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Original Song, Song Lyrics, is it Sherlock or John singing, or both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original song and has now been recorded.  Please email me at fannishliss at gmail if you'd like a copy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Me in the Fire

you’ve got a war in your head  
all your needles in the red  
dragging yourself back from the dead — just like me  
comrades bound by blood and fire  
soldiers in the mire

you come alive when we run  
aiming yourself a loaded gun  
I’m the knife you dance with for fun — can it be?  
pas de deux of blood and fire  
friendship and desire

I am addicted to the fight  
taking a dive into the night  
darkness makes everything so bright — can't you see?  
comrades bound by blood and fire  
truths spoken by a liar

break through every bolted door  
spinning on a palace floor  
I want more, more, more! — give it to me  
this grand adventure of desire  
throw me in the fire

 

 


End file.
